


On the top of the world

by Typsy123



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typsy123/pseuds/Typsy123
Summary: Kaladin and Adolin have a secret make-out session on top of Urithiru. Mostly fluff





	On the top of the world

A spear was pressed to Adolin's throat. A face surrounded by dark hair was staring at him. He let a smile escape his lips before saying: “Whoa, brideboy, settle down, it's just me.”

 

The tension from Kaladin's eyes slipped like rain water from a leave. “Next time knock, princeling. What in Damnation has brought you here at two in the morning?”

 

The blond blinked few times. “ I.. I uh.. had a nightmare. And I'm sorry I woke you up.” 

 

Worry filled dark eyes, and the spear was quickly gone. “There's no need to apologize” - said the bridgeboy quietly. “I know myself how bad they can be”. He sat on the bed and looked at Adolin, inviting him to join him at his side. 

 

“Hey, is that my shirt!?” 

 

Kaladin blushed lightly, and Adolin's heart was suddenly pounding in his chest.“N-no I just have the same one..I…” 

 

“That  IS my shirt!” The grin on the princeling’s face was becoming wilder and wilder, as the other man was becoming red.

 

“Do you enjoy this, _ sire”  _ teasingly said Kaladin, blushed. 

 

Adolin suddenly was quiet, sitting next to him and whispered: “You look adorable. Can I...can I kiss you right now?” Adolin closed his eyes, thinking that he fucked up, when warm lips captured his own. The blond's eyes opened sharply, closing once again, as he returned the kiss. 

 

Kaladin pushed him off, lips red and swollen, as he said with hoarse voice: “Follow me”

 

The two men climbed the stairs to the highest place in Urithiru and Kaladin took the prince to a spot he discovered a few days ago. The two of them stared at the sight of the whole town beneath them.

 

“It's beautiful” whispered Adolin. The bridgeboy sat down and closed his eyes as the other man joined his side. “You know…. I've been liking you for a while now.” Kaladin's eyes shot open, as he stared at him.

 

“And why is that look now  _ captain _ ” teased Adolin grinning.

 

“I hate to admit it, but i like you too,  _ highprince _ ” teased back the dark eyed man, allowing a smile of his own.

 

“Shut up and kiss me” Their lips locked once again, this time longer and more passionate. They kissed until they were out of breath.

 

“Isn't this amazing?” the prince whispered “Just you and me. Here, looking down at the whole world.” Adolin let out a little sight. “Give me a chance.” 

 

Kaladin's eyebrows narrowed. ”For what?” 

 

“To make you happy. Satisfied. Help me be  _ whole.”  _

 

“Adolin. Look at me.” Blue eyes looked up to meet brown eyes.  _ “I love you” _

 

Adolin looked surprised. “What do you mean you love me?”

 

“I mean  _ i love you, _ dummy” smiled firmly Kaladin. The blond cupped his cheek and kissed him. Long, passionately,  _ lovingly _ . They struggled to pull apart, and Kaladin got up.

 

Adolin yelped. “Wait, don't leave!” 

 

The bridgeboy laughed. “I'm not going anywhere, I'm just cold. Here, I brought these blankets here the other day.”

 

Suddenly a hand pulled him and he almost fell on the princeling. “Adolin!!!” 

 

“You deserved it”

 

“What?”

 

“ For being away from me for too long”

 

Kaladin didn't manage to hold his smile back, and as they settled under the blanket, he said: “If we get caught, I'm blaming you.”

 

Adolin laughed, not taking a second to response: “Do you want a kiss as bad as I want now?” Anxiety flooded once again through him as Kaladin didn't say anything, but gone after seconds when warm lips were pressed on his own. 

 

The bridgeboy's head later settled down on his chest, and the only thing he could feel while drifting away was completeness and happiness he had never felt before. A thought flashed through his head:  _ “ I really do love him.” _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, like ever, and I had to make it Kaladin/Adolin. Based on series of prompts that made me think of these two


End file.
